Distractions
by raendown
Summary: Madara is just trying to get some work done. That doesn't always work when Kakashi is bored. Takes place in an AU where Kakashi goes back in time to the Founders Era.


"Madaraaaaaaa…"

The man in question sighed, but did not otherwise react. Not even when a warm body draped itself across his back and a face burrowed its way in to his neck.

"Heyyyyyyy…"

Kakashi's tone had a whine to it akin to a dog begging for attention. Which is, he reflected, a very appropriate metaphor for what was happening right now. Without raising his eyes from the scroll on the table before him, he reached out and pulled the folder to his left out of the way of his partner's creeping fingers. No matter how bored Kakashi was, he still had to get this done. He'd meant to finish it the night before but there had been very little sleep to go around lately, what with the influx of mission requests and Hashirama being out of the village. Much of the Shodaime Hokage's duties had fallen on to his shoulders in his old friend's absence and he'd been too exhausted to get all he'd wanted done.

"You're not listening are you?"

Now alongside the whine there was hints of a pout. Still the Uchiha didn't answer. He knew better than to engage. The moment he paid even the slightest bit of attention to Kakashi he would be lost and nothing more would get done until Kakashi's hidden agenda was satisfied. Whatever the man wanted would wholly consume his focus, as the man himself always did. He loved his partner to distraction, to the point of near blindness, in the way that made the Uchiha clan dangerous. If he ever lost Kakashi – well. The thought alone was enough to wake him in the night, screams choking in his throat. Still, he knew him which meant he knew better than –

"I'm pregnant."

" _I beg your pardon!_?"

The ink next to his right hand made an almost artistic splash across the letter he had been painstakingly writing out. Madara barely noticed as he whipped his head sideways to see Kakashi's wolfish grin only inches from his face. He had a brief moment to mourn the fact that Kakashi had won this round. He'd engaged, which meant Kakashi was going to get what he wanted and Madara was going to have another late night with this blasted paperwork.

"Kakashi the last time I checked you were male, how on earth-"

"Mm, and you did check _thoroughly_ ," Kakashi cut him off with a purr, leaning down to rest his grinning lips against Madara's shoulder and look up at him through snowy lashes. The older man groaned, memories of last week rising to the surface.

"Really, love, I'm busy," he tried weakly to protest even as he recognized the futility of it. Kakashi's eyes darkened.

"I promise it won't take very long." It was the husky quality slipping in to replace what had been a whine that clued him in and suddenly he knew exactly what Kakashi wanted. His throat was dry when he tried to swallow.

"Oh?"

Instead of a verbal elaboration, Kakashi opened his mouth and dragged his sharp teeth along Madara's collarbone, pressing down lightly on that one spot that always made his knees weak. His breath hitched but Kakashi had already moved on, pressing open mouthed kisses up the column of his throat, along the line of his jaw, before taking his lips in a wild kiss that tore the rest of the air from his lungs. Groaning, Madara reached behind himself and wound a hand in to the snowy hair of his beloved, scraping his nails along the scalp the way he knew the younger man liked. Kakashi rewarded him by swiping a tongue across his lips.

He could spend hours like this. _Had_ spent hours like this. Could devote entire days to the worship of the one person who had captured his heart so completely. But he wanted more than kisses right now, and from the look in the other's eyes he was not alone in that. It took effort to break them apart, pushing his chair back from the table with a scrap of wood on tile. Kakashi was around him in a flash, throwing a leg across him and sitting on his thighs before he could even blink. Then they were kissing again, chests pressed together as they ravished each other's mouths, pulled each other's hair, ground their hips together.

Fingers slipped inside the thin yukata he had chosen to wear. He was working at home; he'd wanted to be comfortable. He praised his own genius for the choice as nails scraped down his ribs and crawled back up to pinch at his nipples. He pushed at the ridiculous vest Kakashi always wore in retaliation, shoving one shoulder down before remembering he'd need to unzip it first. When it was undone he tore it off and tossed it carelessly aside. The shirt underneath was pushed up and he leaned forward to take one of his lover's nipples in to his mouth, flicking at the hardened nub with his tongue and drinking in the gasps that graced his ears.

Madara choked on disconnected vowels as Kakashi rocked in to him again, buying the younger man enough time to finish disposing of his dark shirt before reaching out to untie Madara's robe. Their hands explored each other with little discretion, stroking, scratching, gripping, and pulling. Their hips rose and fell in a broken rhythm that just wasn't enough. He huffed when Kakashi's hands left him but watched with hooded lids as his partner untied his own pants and pushed the material down far enough for his erection to spring free. Then his head fell back and he clenched his teeth as Kakashi took them both in hand and stroked, slowly but firmly, from root to tip. It only took a few strokes for him to realize that he was much too close. The coil in his belly was wound too tightly too quickly and he didn't want this to be over so soon.

Kakashi yelped when Madara skimmed his hands under that pale ass of his and lifted him up and away, setting him back on his feet. Before the younger man could grumble he grasped him by the hips, forcing his naked body around to face the table, and pushed on his lower back. Overbalanced by surprise, Kakashi's hands scatted paperwork every which way as they halted his forward momentum.

" _AH!_ "

Madara grinned wickedly and used his thumbs to spread his lover's cheeks so he could swipe his tongue across that pink, pert hole a second time. The body under his hands trembled and Kakashi moaned, long and desperate, as he pushed back against the tongue teasing his entrance. It was obvious what he wanted and Madara was only too happy to give it to him. He broke his partner down with quick strokes around the outside before pressing inside as deeply as he could, holding tightly to Kakashi's hips to force the man to stay where he wanted him to be. Sounds and gasps dropped from Kakashi's mouth in a constant stream as his hands fisted on the tabletop, crumpling whatever is was that lay under his palms.

"Madara…" his name in that breathless tone was musical. "Madara please." When he hummed, tongue still buried deep inside the body in front of him, he reveled in the way Kakashi writhed for him. Without answering, he used one hand to grasp at the space behind himself. He was seated at the table in the kitchen and having pushed his chair back meant he should be close to the cupboard built into the kitchen island - the cupboard which, very handily, held certain oils he had discovered to be useful in situations like these. His fingers groped blindly through the bottles under he found one that was the shape he was looking for.

Kakashi let out a whimper of complaint when he removed his tongue and then a loud exclamation of shock when that tongue was replaced with two slick fingers.

"Oh god!"

Madara had never been one to talk during intimate activities. The first time they had lain together he had been slightly put off by Kakashi's disjointed words. They had quickly turned in to his biggest turn-on, however. He _lived_ to make Kakashi spout filthy things and gasp out desperate half-commands. If Kakashi was silent he wasn't doing his job right. And the man certainly wasn't silent now. His hips free of shackling hands, the snow-haired man was pushing back in to the fingers invading his body while his moans and whimpers poured from him in a near constant litany of pleasure.

When he deemed his love to be opened enough that he wouldn't hurt him, Madara removed his fingers and gently pulled the younger man back towards him. Flashing a heated, desperate look over his shoulder, Kakashi quickly understood what he wanted. Still seated in his chair, Madara watched as Kakashi braced himself and slowly sat down in his lap, hands gripping the edge of the table as his stretched hole swallowed Madara's erection inch by inch.

For a few seconds he simply clung to Kakashi, keeping the younger man wrapped in his embrace as tightly as he was wrapped within the other's body. Then the man began to squirm and he relaxed his arms to allow Kakashi to lift himself up, muscles clenching to make them both gasp at the drag of friction. Impatient, Madara didn't wait for the downward stroke. He thrust his hips up, burying himself back inside the tight heat and forcing a string of expletives to spill from Kakashi. The moment broke and suddenly they were bucking against each other, rutting like beasts to the music of moans and gasping for air that wouldn't come. Madara didn't dare close his eyes, transfixed by the arch of Kakashi's spine as his partner rode him with abandon.

Heat gathered rapidly in his abdomen and he could feel his balls drawing up close to his body. Determined to make sure he wasn't falling off that cliff alone, he reached around their bodies to take Kakashi in hand so that every time the pale man lifted his hips he was driving his erection straight in to the tight grip of Madara's fist. The one part of his brain that was still functioning found a prideful satisfaction in the fact that Kakashi whimpered, quickening his already frantic pace.

"Madara…fuck just…fuck don't… _Madara!_ "

The shout echoed throughout the room even though he barely heard it over the white noise rushing through his ears as Kakashi clamped down around him and hot liquid spurted out over his fist. One more thrust up in to the suddenly still body astride him and the world feel away as his orgasm took him. Sight and sound and everything except his sense of touch ceased to exist for a few glorious moments of clarity while he pulsed inside of Kakashi entrance.

He was brought back to earth by his love slumping back against him, back to chest, and going entirely boneless in his lap. Still buried inside him, Madara caught his lover so that he wouldn't slide off and let his head fall back to rest against the back of the chair. They panted together, Madara's fingers drawing lazy, affectionate circles on the abdomen under his grasp. This, he decided muzzily, was every bit worth the extra time he would need to redo the paperwork that they had just ruined.

He drifted peacefully, soaking in the comfortable silence between them, until he felt Kakashi stir and run a hand through his sweaty pale locks.

"Alright," the younger man heaved breathlessly. " _Now_ I'm pregnant."

Madara wondered if it was possible to ruin a moment more effectively.


End file.
